


Apocalypse Wedding

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse world, BAMF Mary Winchester, Emotional, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Female Jack Kline, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jack Gets Another Dad, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ordained Sam Winchester, Private Ceremony, Sam Winchester Knows, Sarcastic Lucifer, Season/Series 13, Secret Relationship, Supportive Gabriel (Supernatural), Supportive Mary Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Telling Family, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Based on a prompt by @casitstoobig on Twitter.com





	Apocalypse Wedding

After a tearful reunion between brothers, it was right back to business. There was a time limit and all the Winchesters had to beat the clock. It was a long shot to hope Rowena could keep the portal open longer without Lucifer’s grace powering it. And the time crunch was affecting more than their battle and escape plans.

 

“It’s time, Cas,” Dean said quietly.

 

“Time?” Cas squinted.

 

Dean reached over for his hand and wove their fingers together. “Us.  _ This. _ We said we were gonna wait until we got Mom and Jack back but...what if this is it? We might not make it back to the other side. We’re all here...together.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

Dean slid off the crate he was sitting on to kneel before Cas. “I’m saying...Castiel, if tomorrow is our last day...I wanna spend tonight as your husband.” He looked up hopefully.

 

“I love you, Dean. And I would be...honored. Honored to fight at your side as Castiel Winchester. So, yes. Yes, I will marry you.” 

 

Dean rushed up to embrace him, nearly knocking them both over. He grabbed Castiel’s face for a rushed kiss. He was smiling when he pulled away. “Yes? Yes! We gotta tell Sam and Mom. And Jack. You got Gabe,” he rambled. “Shit. No rings.”

 

Cas patted his face. “We just need the words, Dean.”

 

Dean still had a goofy grin on his face. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. We’ll tell everybody and find somebody to do the ceremony.” He stood and pulled Cas up with him. “Come on, Angel. Let’s go tell Sammy.”

 

They didn’t have to look long to find him. He was off to the side of a group, keeping a watchful eye over Jack while Lucifer tried to engage him in conversation. Sam’s eyebrow raised when he noticed the joined hands of his brother and best friend. “What’s up, guys?”

 

“Look Sam, I know it’s sudden but it’s the apocalypse and we might not be there tomorrow so we wanna get married.”

 

Cas added, “Yes, your brother and I love each other deeply. Sorry for the way we’re telling you.”

 

Sam threw his head back and laughed loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the group of rebels. “No guys. It’s cool. I actually got ordained online so I could be ready for this someday.”

 

Dean looked up, confused. “Wait...you knew? You never said anything.”

 

Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I was waiting for you to come to  _ me. _ I wasn’t going to push. But, I’m happy for you guys. And it’s way past time to make Cas an official Winchester.”

 

The couple looked relieved.

 

“Boys? What’s going on...oh,” Mary noticed the hand holding. “When did this happen?”

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Kinda...along the way. We were gonna wait till everybody was back on the other side but...since we’re all here...me and Cas wanna get married. And Sam’s cool with it and says he can do the ceremony so...are you...cool with it?” He shifted nervously.

 

“Not exactly what I imagined for you when you were little but...I always wanted you to be happy.” Mary smiled warmly. “You found someone. Someone you can be honest with. So yes, Dean. I can be…’cool with it’.” She reached up to hug Dean and Castiel. “And you...already one of my boys.” She kissed Cas’ cheek. “Jack! Come here a minute.”

 

Jack started towards them with Lucifer on his heels. Dean put his hand up. “Winchesters only, douche. Family meeting.”

 

“Come on. I’m practically family. I saved Sammy for you. A little compassion?” Lucifer whined. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s going to beat that dead horse into the ground,” Sam muttered. “May as well bring in Gabe.”

 

“You beckoned, handsome?” Gabriel seemed to materialize behind Sam.

 

Dean lifted his and Castiel’s joined hands. “Alright. Now that the band’s back together...this,” gestures towards hands, “is a thing. A pretty serious thing. So we wanna get hitched. Sam’s cool. Mom’s cool. Anybody who’s not cool with it can kiss my ass ‘cause it’s gonna happen.”

 

Jack threw his arms around Dean. “You’re going to be my dad, too!”

 

Dean grinned and patted his back. “Yeah, kid. I’ll be your dad, too.”

 

Gabriel almost tackled Cas. “Cassie! My baby bro tying the knot! Please tell me I’m giving you away.”

 

Dean had to pry the archangel off of his intended. “Easy there, bridesmaidzilla. Nothing fancy. Just...family. Right here, right now. Say a few words, Sammy pronounces us husband and...husband.”

 

“Ugh! You’re so boring, Deano. No bachelor party, no fancy shindig.” Gabriel complained. “Fine. Your wedding. But we are throwing the reception to end all receptions when we get back. I’m talking doves and a full band…”

 

“Gabriel...can I marry Dean now?” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah...sure, sure…” Gabriel appeared to be lost in thought.

 

“On that note,” Sam interrupted, “Dean, you stand here. Cas over here. Mom next to Dean. Jack and Gabe next to Cas and...Lucifer can just stay there.” He corralled everyone. “Uh...guess I should say something.” Sam cleared his throat. 

 

“Dean and Castiel have always shared a profound bond. Over time they went from brothers in arms, to good friends, to family, to love. I had the privilege of witnessing this evolution and the honor of making it official today. You guys can say your piece.”

 

Dean turned to Cas and took his hand. “Gotta say...didn’t see this day coming when we started down this path. Thought we’d just be...us. No labels, right? But staring down the barrel, man...I can’t let that slip through my fingers like you almost did. Whatever time we got...I want it to be with you. If that’s hours or years so be it. I’m gonna honor this and you. Cherish what we have. Be the guy you fell for...in more ways than one.”

 

Mary teared up and Jack stepped over to put an arm around her.

 

“Dean, I cannot express how it feels to be loved and accepted by this family,  _ our  _ family. You gave me a purpose, a home, a name. You looked after my daughter, Claire. And then my son. You gave my brother shelter and safety. You even got my Dad to patch things up with his sister. All these things you did...it makes you this amazing man I couldn’t help but love a little more each day. I will honor you and our union. I will continue to cherish you and what we have. And I will keep falling for you with each moment we have.”

 

Sam wiped at his eyes. Even Gabriel teared up a bit. Jack just beamed between his fathers. Lucifer made gagging noises but was completely ignored.

 

“We don’t have rings but Dean and Cas never do anything by the book, do they? So...Dean, do you take Cas to be your husband?” Sam asked.

 

“I do,” Dean stated confidently. 

 

“Cas? You take Dean to be your husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then all that’s left for me to do is to tell you that as far as everybody here is concerned you are Mister and Mister Winchester. So kiss already.”

 

Dean grinned at Cas, both hands in his. His ears turned a little red when his face flushed. They’d never shown any kind of affection around anyone else and now their family was watching. He leaned in for a chaste kiss to seal the deal. “Love you, Angel.”

 

Cas beamed with a new sparkle in his blue eyes. “I love you, my hunter.” He pressed Dean’s lips for another kiss. They were lost in each other as they were surrounded by bodies and smushed into a group hug. 

 

Mary pulled Dean in. “My baby just got married! To an angel!”

 

Dean played it off. “Yeah, he’s pretty special. Just glad you were here to see it.”

 

Castiel nodded. “The only thing missing would be if Claire were here. Not  _ here _ because I want my daughter safe but...you know. And...my Dad. Kind of hoping he just...knows. Or saw.”

 

Gabriel hooked an arm around his little brother’s neck. “Hey. Proud of you. You followed your heart. The old man would be proud, too.”

 

“Thank you, Gabriel. That means a lot to me,” Cas gave him a side hug.

 

“Yeah. Gross. Whatever. Can we go back to the killing Michael and going home thing?” Lucifer interrupted. “Feel your feels and suck it up, people!” He clapped his hands.

 

Mary broke away from the group. “You know what? Fuck off, Lucifer!” She decked him hard across the nose. “This is a special family moment and you’re intruding. Go pout somewhere else so I can enjoy my boys.”

 

“Go Mom!” Dean cheered. 

 

“Yeah! Go Mama Winchester! Bad...ass!” Gabriel chimed in. “Cassie, you married into a hell of a family.”

 

“I know, Gabriel.”

 

Gabe slapped his back. “Now go shake a shack. Enjoy your wedding night.” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

Cas blushed but slid his arm around Dean’s waist to whisper something. Dean turned an even deeper red but grinned and nodded. They slipped away while the attention was still on Mary and Lucifer.

 


End file.
